Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
Many wireless communication devices include functionality to record audio content, motion video, and/or still video (image) for distribution or playback. This functionality is operable regardless of whether the recorded content contains information that is confidential and/or protectable under copyright or other laws. In addition, substantially all wireless communication devices are susceptible to generating audibly detectable signals in response to scheduled and unscheduled events including incoming communications or calendar reminders. These audibly detectable signals have the potential to cause annoying and embarrassing disturbances depending upon when and where the signal is generated.